1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine operated machine system including an engine, a hollow support rod connected at one end to the engine through a vibration insulator, a working instrument supported at the other end of the support rod, a drive shaft disposed within the support rod and connected coaxially to one end of a crankshaft of the engine to drive the working instrument, and a pair of lubrication oil-scattering oil slingers protruding diametrically and secured to the other end of the crankshaft, the vibration insulator being disposed between a center of gravity of the engine and a center of vibration of the engine, and particularly to an engine operated machine system improved so that the support rod is prevented to the utmost from being vibrated by the vibration of the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional engine operated machine system is widely used as a power trimmer (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-125107).
The conventional engine operated machine system is operated by an operator who grasps the support rod. The support rod is connected to a casing of the engine so that the operator feels no discomfort due to the vibration of the engine.
If the center of vibration of the engine is located at the position of the vibration insulator, the vibration insulator can sufficiently absorb the vibration of the engine to effectively suppress the vibration of the support rod. In many cases, however, the vibration insulator is generally obliged to be disposed between the center of gravity of and the center of vibration of the engine because of the limitation in the structure.